Uploding my Fist Video
"Uploding my Fist Video" is the 1st episode of Haters Back Off. Summary Miranda kicks off her quest for fame by uploading a video to the Internet, but the first spiteful comment sends her into a tailspin. She uploades her first video with Uncle Jim. After breakfast, 52 views was in her video, making it viral. It turns out it was Patrick, who is Miranda's friend. At Emily's school, Miranda started a meet and greet, which upsets Emily. Later on, a comment in Miranda's video said, "You suck. Don't make any more videos." Miranda thought she had a death threat, but Uncle Jim said that they will put her in fame for his new five-phase plan for fame, and both he and Miranda went to his fish job. Patrick went to there to be a guard if anyone went in the store. Suddenly before the commercial for the fish store, Patrick notice that some fish in a tank are dead, so he and Uncle Jim weighed them down with gravel to be in the tank. But that didn't work, so they dryed and taped the fish to the tank,(that way, if one looked at the front, it'll look like the fish are in the tank.) Jim's boss comes, and Miranda saw him at the back of a tank looking like the hater. Emily came and said that she posted the comment, and swore a vow with Miranda to never say they're related. Jim is fired from the fish store, and for dinner, they ate the dead fish,( in which Jim spits out gravel in his fish, because he filled the fish with gravel earlier.) Then more hate comments came, but aren't revealed, except for one that says "I Hate You.", and the mentioned ones are " You Looked Like a Potato" and " You Sound Like You Are Pooing." Miranda is applauded. Cast Starring * Colleen Ballinger as Miranda * Angela Kinsey as Bethany * Francesca Reale as Emily * Erik Stocklin as Patrick Mooney * Steve Little as Jim Co-Starring * Harvey Guillen as Fish Store Manager * David Milchard as Phil * Fulvio Cecere as Fish Store Owner * Lindsay Navarro as Kleigh * Jessica McLeod as Chrissy * Eric Bempong as Student Plot The "surreal and absurd" series centers around the family life of Miranda Sings, a sheltered, self-absorbed, overconfident and untalented young performer who seeks fame on YouTube. The half-hour episodes depict Miranda's road to fame, and the price she pays for trampling on the feelings of others. The show stars Colleen Ballinger as Miranda, Angela Kinsey as her mother Bethany, Steve Little as her uncle Jim, Francesca Reale as her sister Emily, and Erik Stocklin as her best friend and love interest, Patrick. Netflix describes the show as "a bizarre family comedy, and a commentary on society today and our fascination with fame. Trivia * Ballinger appeared on The Tonight Show on October 14, 2016, the release date, to promote the series. Production * On September 1, 2016, Netflix released the first production stills from Season 1. * On September 21, 2016, the show released its first of a series of teasers. ** Season 1 of Haters Back Off began filming in April 2016 in and around Port Coquitlam, British Columbia, near Vancouver. ** Filming on Season 1 wrapped on June 3, 2016. References Category:Season 1 Episodes